


Your touch.

by AkikoNakamura



Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I think?, Idk I just wanted to write about Solomon, Light Angst, he deserves the world, how much I am in love, i love him so much, with Solomon, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoNakamura/pseuds/AkikoNakamura
Summary: an extremely short drabble about the loml, Solomon (o´ω`o)
Relationships: Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Drabbles by Aki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782580
Kudos: 72





	Your touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Aki is back at it again with REALLY short stories! I am so sorry that I never seem to be able to write anything longer. I hope you still enjoy it though! ♡︎

2000 years.

Or was it longer?

He couldn't remember. It had been far too long since someone had broken inside the walls he had built for himself. The walls he put up to distance himself from others.

After all, what was the point of getting attached to a person when they would slip away and die faster than he would?

There wasn't a point to forming close bonds.

At least, that's what he thought. Before you came along.

There's something about your touch that makes him forget about the boundaries he had set. You were warm and comforting. He felt ridiculous for thinking this, but being with you almost felt like home.

Perhaps it was because of the fact that he had been in the presence of supernatural beings his whole life that your normalcy had brought him comfort. You helped ground him.

Solomon found himself easing into your touch, relaxing as your nimble fingers threaded through his hair. He fought the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep under your touch.

He couldn't help but want more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, that was really short. This was mostly inspired by what a friend of mine said. They said that Solomon probably relaxed and found MC calming, being around demons and angels all day. Hope he wasn't too out of character (◞‸◟) Have a great day! ♡︎


End file.
